


Don't be sick (Apeujima)

by its_a_banana



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 21:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_a_banana/pseuds/its_a_banana
Summary: The leader should never be sick as well or an angry Yohan will teach him a lesson.





	Don't be sick (Apeujima)

**Author's Note:**

> here's a one-shot dedicated to all Seungwoo/Yohan enthusiast like me.  
X1 saranghae! <3

Worried is only an understatement of what Yohan felt as he looked towards Seungwoo who limps going down the stage.

He knew that Seungwoo is not feeling well today. He remembered asking him that morning if he’s okay only to be replied with, “Of course Yohan-ah. I’m good,” accompanied with a reassuring smile. He so knew that he shouldn’t damn fell in that smile of Seungwoo. But this is Han Seungwoo, X1’s leader; he mostly listens and supports his members but he himself almost never voices out his problems.

Many times he had proven out to everybody why he is the leader. That alone, he was voted by all of the members as their leader because he is reliable.

_He is not X1’s leader for nothing._

He is not the only one who noticed the leader’s pain, though Seungwoo is good at hiding things like this to his members; the whole pack is deeply concerned towards their leader. They eyed their leader with worried faces. Seungwoo looked at them and shook his head with a smile.

“I’m okay guys. Hyung can handle this. Get in the bus and change so we can go back to the dorms. Arasseo? Seungyoun, look after them for a while,” he said as he assisted by their manager towards another car.

But before Seungwoo can get in the car, he looked back and met eyes with Yohan. Yohan caught his breath; he knew it was painted in his face. Worry. Seungwoo smiled lovingly and mouthed, _“I’ll be back,”_ and went in to the van.

Yohan wants to run at him and be at his side. When he was injured, Seungwoo was there, by his side, all the time. And what Yohan means is, Seungwoo supported him physically, mentally and most especially, emotionally at the time he was injured. He wanted to do the same too.

But here he is; watching as the van hit off the road towards the hospital probably. He released a heavy sigh and prayed to God that Seungwoo will be alright. He’ll probably have to give Seungwoo an earful of later.

“Okay kids, hop on the bus so we can get home and rest,” Seungyoun said as he urged the members to get in the bus.

As soon as the members were seated at the bus, they can feel how tiring the day has been. They were silent; no one’s talking, like everybody’s mind drifted off to the thought if their leader is going to be okay.

Everyone knew that Seungwoo has problems with his knees but they always knew that their hyung is strong. During the performance, you won’t even notice him having a hard time and carry on just to have a good performance.

Yohan can’t get Seungwoo off his thoughts. He realeased for what have been his 50th sigh. He was anxious of what will be the results on Seungwoo’s knees? Will he be alright?

Yohan actually wanted to cry. He badly wants to be with Seungwoo at this moment. So he snatched a towel and let it cover his eyes; pretending he was sleeping but he was actually close to crying.

_God, why does this have to happen to my boyfriend? Hyung, please be alright._

After a long silence between the members, he heard a voice at his side.

“H-hyung will be alright, right?” Dongpyo asked. Yohan pulled back his towel and looked at Dongpyo; only to have close to crying. He immediately hugged Dongpyo and said, “Of course, he is. He will be. He’s our leader, isn’t he?”

When they reached their dorms, they’re still no signs of Seungwoo being home. Yohan looked at his phone, only to see a message from Sengwoo.

**[Fr: Hyung-ie <3]**

Yohan-ah, are you in the dorms now? I’ll probably get home late so don’t wait up for me. Tell the other guys to get a good rest tonight. Rest well, baby. You deserve it.

Hyung is okay. Don’t worry. I miss you. <3

Yohan felt his heart swell for how sweet Seungwoo is even at this time. He wiped a tear on his cheek and approached one of their assistant managers. He knew he needed to see him.

“Noona, can you drive me to the hospital? Please, please,” he pleaded with puppy eyes. Even as he was told to rest at this time, he can’t. He’ll just be driving himself crazy.

“Is this about Seungwoo?” Their assistant manager asked.

“Yes. Please noona.”

“Fine. Get in the car.”

“Yohan? What are yo-oof”

Before Seungwoo can finish, he was immediately engulfed with a hug coming from Yohan. A super tight hug filled with love. Seungwoo, although surprised, wrapped his arms around Yohan too. Moments later, he can feel something wet at his shoulders. Crying.

_Yohan is crying._

“What is this baby? You can’t go and start crying now,” Seungwoo said as he pulled back to get a better look at Yohan. He smiled and laughed a little at how beautiful still Yohan can be even if he's crying. He looks cute too. Damn, can he be more in-love with Yohan?

“I-I just n-needed to see if y-you’re alright,” Yohan said as he looks as Seungwoo worriedly.

“Are your legs okay?”

“Uhm. I may have need to rest it a bit, that’s why manager-nim is going to cancel our schedule tomorrow so all of us can rest,” he said as he brushed Yohan’s hair back and tugged him again at his embrace.

“Yah hyung! You really need to be more careful!” Yohan claimed as he looked furiously at him, but cutely in Seungwoo’s eyes.

“You need to tell us also if you have your own problems. That’s why we’re a team hyung. What did we say to you, huh? We need you strong because you’re our leader so we also need to support you in any way. And remember what I told you, talk to me when you’re not feeling well. Huh! You don’t know what I felt a while ago watching you as I do nothing. Yah Han Seungwoo, you got everybody worri-“

“Yah yah yah, arasseo. Why do I feel like I am being disciplined?” Seungwoo laughily asked as he eyed his boyfriend.

“Tsss, because you deserve it. You gave me an earful last time when I am injured, now it’s your time. But seriously tell me if your problems also so I can help you out.”

“Okay okay, I promise. How’s your leg? Is it okay?” he said as he kissed Yohan’s forehead.

“I’m fine hyung. Huh, did you see my dance a while ago?”

“Seungwoo hyung you’re okay!” Hyeongjun said as Seungwoo emerged from his and Yohan’s room the following morning.

“Yes I am Hyeongjun. It was only a minor injury,” he said as he smiled and hugged Hyeonjun.

“Minor injury my ass. Didn’t you have a surgery there last year,” Yohan said as he went out on their room.

“I promise I’ll take precautions okay baby?” He said as he hugged Yohan. Pulling back, he pouted his lips, asking a morning kiss. Yohan looked around first. Yep, no one around. He kissed Seungwoo with all the love he can give.

“Hyung! Dongpyo cried yesterday! HAHAHA!”

“Y-YA! ANIYAAAA!”

“What’s new Dohyon-ah? He always cries anyways.”

“WAAAH! SEUNGWOO HYUNG, THEY’RE BULLYING ME!”

“There goes our children. Come on,” he said as he tugged Yohan to their living room where all of the members are sprawled out and have a movie marathon.


End file.
